The Forgotten Ones
by AngelBuffy-4eva
Summary: What will happen when two new students arrive at cross academy and turn out to be different than who they pretend to be and their dark past catches up with them?


Disclaimer : I own nothing and sadly never will.

A big thanks to Chelsea my bestest friend in the world who I am co-writing this story with.

Umm its rated M as my friend Chelsea has a tendacy to write major smut.

************

The front gates to Cross Academy stood looming over the two figures standing side by side.

"Well, looks like this is the place." The first figure remarked.

She was lean and tall with pale ivory skin. She had long, golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves and lusterous curls.

There were different low lights and highlights of blonde shades. She was wearing a short tartan skirt, with a red background and black stripes. She had black stockings on underneath the skirt and red stilletos for shoes. Her top was white and long sleeved and she had a black waistcoat over the top. She turned to her companion and smiled, her hair moving in the wind as it blew. She shivered and pushed her fringe out of her face with her left hand, there was a simple ring made of silver on her middle finger. It had a dark green stone speckled with red in the middle of it the shape of a circle. Her ashen grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight, before she moved her hand to shade them from the sun with a grimace.

"I see you still brought your knack for stating the obvious with you." The second figure stated dryly, her voice was quiet almost a whisper.

She was of the same shape and build as her companion. She also had pale ivory skin. Her hair was the same length and style as the first figure but the colour of the darkest black, glossy and soft. She also had a fringe, the length of it hanging in her face. She wore her hair down and had a curious black locket on that dangled down to the coller of her top . The clothes she wore were denim skinny jeans, and a baby blue off shoulder top with the sleeves going down to the first knuckle on her thumb. Her shoes were black slip-on sneakers and she had a black jacket on as well. The second figure also had a ring on her hand, but it was on her right hand. It was of the same simple build and silver as well, it also had the dark green stone speckled with red on it. The wind blew again and the second figures fringe was pushed into her eyes, the colour of them the same as her companion. When the wind stopped she blew air from her mouth into her face and her fringe moved a little bit to the side. She had a look of exasperation on her face as she blew again. The first figure started to laugh, her eyes sparkling with emotion. The second figure just stared at her, waiting for an answer as to what her companion found so funny.

"Your face, the expression is hilarious!" The first figure managed to get out between giggles.

The second figure just groaned.

"Won't you ever grow up Ella?" She asked, just as quietly as the last time she spoke.

Ella stopped giggling and pouted.

"I am grown up Raven!" Ella announced with fervour.

Raven just shook her head and poked Ella in the arm, she pointed over Ella's shoulder at two boys walking past the front gate. Ella turned and saw them as well.

"Hello!!!" Ella yelled to the two boys.

They turned and looked towards the front gate where they saw two figures standing on the drive way.

"Yes!!!" The first one called out.

He was shorter than the other boy and had dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black jacket with silver buttons and a silver badge, the lines were all a greyish white colour. The necktie was scarlet red and the under shirt was pure white. The trousers were black as well and his shoes were the colour of sepia. The other boy with him was wearing the same thing, but not all the buttons on his shirt and jacket had been done up. His necktie was loose as well and his hair was a dark brown colour.

"Could you let us in and show us were the Chairman's office is? We would very much appreciate it if you could!" Ella yelled over to the boys.

"Sure, just head over to that side gate over there, and we'll open it for you!" The dirty blonde shouted.

"Thanks!" Ella yelled back.

The girls picked up the bags they had brought with them, and carried them over to the side gate. Both girls had each brought one bag that hung off the side of their shoulders. The shoulder bags were black and bulging with the amount of items that had been stuffed into them, but the girls carried them effortlessly. They waited patiently at the gate for the boys to unlock it and let them through, it was covered in climbing vines that had crimson roses growing on them and as they walked through the gate Ella plucked one of of the roses off of the vine twirling it in her fingers she held it up to her nose inhaling its scent as if trying to commit it memory, "Mmmm" she said as they walked "I didn't realise how much I missed the smell of roses." all the while they continued to walk. the ground around it was paved exactly like the drive way they had just come from, with dull sandstone though the way they were walking now seemed to have been smoothed down and sparkled lightly due to the wear of many people walking over it. Meanwhile the boys had started talking and seemed unawhare of the exchange that had just occurred.

"Hello, my name is Daisuke and this is my friend Yoshiro." Daisuke gestured to himself then Yoshiro as he said their names.

"My name is Ella and this is my sister Raven. It's nice to meet you Daisuke-san, Yoshiro-san" She said cheerily though her eyes were wary but the boys didn't seem to notice they just kept trying to sneak glances at the girls thinking they were being sutble.

Ella looked at Raven as she heard her groan quietly. She sent a questioning look to Raven.

_They think that we are fawning all over them and there 'absolute hotness' their own words. God boys are so arrogant and vain sometimes!..._Raven thought with disgust.

_Really! That is hilarious that they can even think you would fawn over anyone and I agree..._Ella thought back.

Raven gave a mental shrug as she looked up to see the boys staring at Ella's chest. She turned back to with a roll of her eyes.

_Umm El, we have a __**growing**__ problem..._Raven thought to Ella.

_What?..._Ella asked.

_Well besides the fact that you have two very enraptured looking boys staring at your chest, __**they**__ are getting the growing problem because if they don't stop soon..._Raven left the threat unfinished, but Ella could tell she was going to break some heads soon if the boys didn't stop looking.

Raven watched curiously as a blush spread up Ella's face when she looked over to the boys.

"Umm, my face is up here" Ella said pointing to her face "So unless you dont want eyes to stare with I suggest you look away".

The boys looked back up to Ella's face, thinking she was joking they looked at her eyes though and saw absoolute seriousness so Yoshiri blushed a little, looked away muttering an embarresed "Sorry, I meant no disrespect please forgive my actions I was not thinking. Daisuke on the other hand didn't even look fazed and switched to staring at Raven's chest instead. Ella could tell Raven was getting agitated and tried to stop Daisuke, but before she could a very chilling aura seemed to surround them. It even seemed to get darker and the wind started blowing again, but this time harder and faster. Daisuke stopped his sightseeing long enough to look up and see that he had very annoyed Raven glaring daggers at him..

"Scary, from the looks of it, I would say she has a better glare then Zero-san." Daisuke muttered a shudder wracking his built frame.

Daisuke seemed to shrink under the glare of Raven's unblinking gaze, and Yoshiro even started to tremble though he wasn't looking. Ella, deciding it was time to stop Raven before things got out of hand, stepped in front of her.

"Okay, if you will just tell us how to get to the chairman's office we will take our leave." Ella said, trying to sound reassuring.

The boys looked happy to do anything to get away from Raven and answered eagerly.

"It's that building over there, as long as you head that way you'll get there in no time." Yoshiro said quickly.

Ella bowed and told them thank-you again dragging Raven off before she could start glaring again, sometimes she could stare at you without blinking for hours. An involuntary shiver went up Ella's spine as she thought of one particular time when Raven had stared at her for three hours, until she gave-up and told her where she had hid her manga collection.

After a while Raven turned and started following Ella docilely, for now anyway. The whole time since they had walked through the gate and entered Cross Academy, she had not spoken one time. Yet she managed to instil absolute fear in two boys by just looking at them. Ella could probably do the same thing as well, but tended to resolve problems with a good punch up instead. Of course Raven was well versed in glaring, sometimes she even managed to scare her.

The path they were walking on was paved of the same dull sandstone but shone even brighter than the drive, it seemed many people had walked this path over the years and it was lined with tuilp and cherry blossom trees, both in full bloom polluting the air with their light fragrancehere. There were other students walking around the school grounds, all wearing the same uniform as Daisuke and Yoshiro. The girls uniform was different though. It had the same pure white under shirt and black over jacket, but it had a low cut neck line. They wore a black skirt instead of trousers and had black stockings on. They had sepia coloured shoes as well.

The students were eating or sitting around in groups and talking. Most of them paid no attention to the two sisters, to busy with what they were doing to notice them. The ones that did notice them walking past stared. The boys stared at them in an appreciative manner, whereas the girls seemed to glare at them for the attention they were receiving. The two sisters didn't spare them a glance, instead focusing on finding the chairman's office. They continued along the tree lined path in silence, listening to them wind rustling the trees and the background noise of the students. Ella was comfortably thinking of the school being alright and that so far it had all gone very well. She'll realise later on that she thought to soon.

They were already half way to the Chairman's office before Raven broke Ella's stream of thought.

_What are you thinking about?..._Raven asked.

_Nothing much, just that so far so good..._Ella thought back.

_Oh, I forgot your heads empty and only full of cobwebs..._Raven thought.

Ella just sighed and continued walking. Raven kept pace with her easily, she was walking on the right side and Ella on the left. They had their bags on different sides so they could walk comfortably beside each other. When Raven put her left foot forward so would Ella, they were walking in perfect harmony A couple of minutes later and they were walking into the Chairman's building. It was richly furnished and the walls were made out of dark oak from the looks of it. The carpet on the floor was a vivid red, and the furniture was a crisp white that contrasted the rom perfectly. There were stairs leading two the second story of the building, and rooms with thick oak glass paned doors baring them.

"Nice place."Ella commented.

Both girls looked up as they felt someone watching them and stiffened. There was a boy standing at the top of the stairs wearing the same uniform as Daisuke and Yoshiro, but the thing that stood out most about him was his silver hair and striking lavender eyes. He looked at them coldly then stiffened as the wind blew in from the still open door and past the two girls.

"Agghh..."He started breathing heavily and bent over in what looked like pain.

The girls did nothing but stand there and stare at the boy as his eyes slowly morphed from beautiful violet to glowing crimson then back to violet.

"Chairman! Help!" He called out roughly before his eyes fully turned to the colour of crimson.

He lunged for the girls, his face contorted in pain and elongated fangs showing between his lips. He crashed to the ground where the sisters had been standing, but they had both jumped out of the way.

_Are you serious! We only just got here!..._Ella thought.

Raven didn't answer her and seemed to stare off blankly into the distance, eyes clouded and body visibly tensed.

The boy, well not much of a boy now, turned both ways and monitored the girls from their positions. Raven was to his right side and Ella on his left. If he was going to choose a target he would have to leave his back open to attack, not that these girls had anyway to hurt him they were probably quaking in their boots. He decided to go for the girl on the right, considering she was the closer of the two. He lunged again and this time the girl didn't move to dodge him. He landed on top of her, straddling her hips as he held her head back by her hair to get at her throat. She seemed immobilized by fear as he bit down harshly where her shoulder joined her neck. All this happened in several seconds and he managed to drink in a gulp of the girl's blood before he was pulled off her by the other girl, somehow she managed to throw him across the room.

By now the chairman had shown up, after hearing the boy call out for him and the commotion. The man looked pathetic wearing pink bunny slippers and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, he was also wearing glasses. He looked shocked by the scene he was greeted with, a girl lay on the floor with blood dripping from her neck and his adoptive son was sprawled on the floor on the other side of the room. To top it off there was a very pissed off looking girl crouching in front of the other one growling, looking ready to attack anything that moved. He looked over and his adoptive son seemed to be unconscious so he made to move over to the two girls, but was stopped short when the angry looking one growled again in warning. It wasn't a very feminine sound at all, in fact it sounded purely threatening and the girl was holding her hands like she could use them as a weapon.

"Please calm down, I promise not to hurt her I just need to see if she's alright."The Chairman said slowly, hoping it would have a calming effect on the girl and started to move towards them again.

It didn't.

"Back. Off." The words were said with so much malice that the chairman stopped in his track. "Go and check on your pet vampire. I will see to my companion myself, but if I see him come anywhere near her again I will cut out his intestines and feed them to him, and if you make any sudden movements towards us I will flay you alive."The girl growled.

The Chairman just nodded and moved slowly over to his adoptive son's side. He knelt down next to his son and checked for injuries, he was fine, if there were any wounds they had already healed from the looks of it. The Chairman turned and sat down to watch the two strange girls, not going near them until he was sure the blonde one wouldn't attack him. He watched as the blonde held her friend gently in her arms and seemed to be in pain herself. The girl with black hair was breathing heavily and the wound on her neck was still bleeding, her eyes looked blank and she wasn't moving. The blonde slowly rocked back and forth making comforting noises and trying to calm her friend.

Then as if things couldn't get any worse, a certain young man wearing a white version of the uniform his son was wearing walked into the room. He was, without another word to describe it, beautiful with silky looking brown hair and burgundy eyes. He looked around the room and took in everything including the smell and his eyes briefly flashed crimson, but that was enough to set the blonde off again. Sometime when the chairman had been occupied she had managed to get a knife from somewhere, now she was crouching protectively over the black haired girls still form again and growling low in her throat at the new comer. Another threat to her friend and from the looks of it one she would attack if he came any closer.

"Chairman it seems you have let this situation get a little... out of control." The young man said as he raised a gracefully arched eyebrow in question.

"So it would seem, Kaname-kun." The chairman answered on a sigh.

Kaname just raised his eyebrow again and pointed to the chairman's son laying on the ground and the two girls on the other side of the room, the blonde growled again and her muscles tensed as Kaname pointed at the black haired girl, but Kaname ignored her.

"Would you like to explain this now or after we clean up the girl and move her. We can smell her blood over at the Moon Dorms and I had a bit of trouble controlling the others. So for the safety of the girl and the rest of the student body I suggest we move from this area to a safer, more secure place." Kaname stated with authority.

It seemed the blonde must have heard the mention of more vampires because she groaned. When Kaname moved to pick up the black haired girl, the blonde pounced on him and stood in a defensive stance over her companion holding the knife menicaling in her left hand. She started growling again and bared her teeth at Kaname, not something you would expect of a girl.

"I am only going to carry her up the stairs to a secure room." He explained and went to move forward again but was stopped by a well aimed swipe from the knife held by the blonde, he dodged and the knife swiped cleanly past the area were his throat had been.

"I will carry her myself and you will not go near her vampire." The blonde spat out with barley controlled rage.

Kaname just shrugged hiding his initial confusion behind his usual mask of indifference, most people wouldn't dare say something like that to him. He instead moved over and picked up the chairman's son and started to walk up the stairs.

"We will go to your office Chairman, yes?" Kaname asked.

"Sure Kaname-kun." The chairman answered politely.

As Kaname walked up the stairs and the chairman followed, the blonde girl bent to pick up her companion. Kaname handed the boy over to the chairman and asked him to get the things ready for them. The chairman nodded and supported his son as he walked to his office, while Kaname stayed and observed the two girls. He was waiting for the blonde to call out to him and say that her friend was too heavy and she needed help, but the blonde picked her up and carried her bridal style seemingly without effort. The black haired girl remained limp and still in the blondes grip. When the blonde carried the girl up the stairs and started down the way the chairman went Kaname followed them. The halls they went down had carpeted floors the colour of red, and the walls were a dark oaky colour. When they reached the door to the chairman's office, Kaname moved forward and opened the door for the girls.

When they walked into the room the blonde noticed that the boy who had bitten her friend was awake, she slowly put her friend down as she had woken up and the girl clung to the wall hiding her face behind her hair. The black haired girl stayed behind her friend but slowly made her way over to a couch against the wall. When she reached it she gratefully sank onto it and the blonde sat next to her. The black haired one sat stiffly and stared at the wall across form her, as the blonde put her arm around her still keeping one hand at the ready to defend her friend.

"Are you alright Ra? Does it hurt too much?" The blonde asked her companion quietly.

Raven didn't answer but the blonde nodded and started to rock back and forth again, cradling Raven's head gently and muttering soothing words. Kaname looked away from the two girls and back to the chairman.

"What happened, if you wouldn't mind explaining?" Kaname asked calmly and quietly, so not to disturb the girls sitting on the couch.

"I heard Zero-kun call out for me so I rushed out to see what was wrong, and I found the whole situation you walked in on. That young lady over there threatened to flay me alive and feed Zero's intestines to him if we went anywhere near them, then you walked into the room. I can't tell you anymore information that you don't already know." The chairman answered dramatically, waving his hands around in the air.

Kaname nodded to him and asked Zero what happened instead.

"I don't answer your questions, Kuran."Zero sneered in answer to his question.

"Fine then, I won't force you to answer. Though for the safety of the girls you attack for no reason, I suggest you tell me all the information you know so I can help them." Kaname reasoned calmly.

Zero looked from Kaname to the two girls sitting on the couch. The black haired girl was still staring off into the distance, and the blonde was stroking her hair while staring at him with murderous intent obvious in her eyes. Zero looked from them to Kaname again with a look of absolute hate and guilt on his face, not for Kaname but for himself.

"Okay I'll tell you, but only because they need it." He explained with hate evident in his voice, now meant for Kaname's benefit. "They were in the hall when I walked past the staircase, but they left the door open and the wind blew their scent to me when I walked past so, you know. I couldn't do anything and that evil, bloodthirsty beast inside of me just loved the smell so much. I...I just pounced, but not before I called for the chairman. I can't remember anything else but waking up in this room." He explained.

"I see."Kaname said.

He then turned to look at the girls to see what they were doing. The blonde had allowed the chairman to carry over some warm water and bandages to clean the black haired girl, and was now in the process of wiping her friend's neck clean.

"If you don't mind answering, what are your names?" Kaname asked.

The blonde looked up from the task she was performing to see her companions reaction. When the black haired girl nodded she went back to cleaning her neck.

"My name is Ella Rowan, and this is my twin sister Raven Nightingale." She introduced as she started bandaging Raven's neck.

"You two are twins?" The chairman asked, just to be sure he didn't misunderstand them.

"Yes, that is what I just said is it not." Ella snapped.

"Why did you come here?"Kaname asked.

"For a new start. We wanted to come here to learn. Not that it is any of your business." Ella answered as she finished wrapping the bandage around Raven's neck.

"Okay, thank-you for answering Ella-san." The chairman replied.

"So is there still a chance that we could join Cross Academy, or has vampire boy over there ruined our chances of being emitted?" Ella asked jabbing a thumb in Zero's direction.

"No no, of course there is still a place for you to be allowed in this school. Just one condition, you let Kaname-kun erase your memories of this moment." The chairman said cheerily but with a serious under tone.

Ella didn't hesitate one moment before answering. "Of course. We agree to your terms." She said.

The chairman looked at Kaname and Kaname started to move forward.

"Wait. First we want you to get our school papers ready and sign them just to be sure." Ella said with a smile at the end of her sentence.

"Okay..." The chairman said slowly.

Five minutes later the forms had been signed and Kaname was advancing on the girls again. He held his hands out in front of him, one over each girl's forehead. He held them there for a while with a bright blue light coming off his hands, but nothing happened. Then he had a look of confusion on his face before he started to concentrate again, putting more of his power into memory wiping Ella's and Raven's brains. Then he sighed and dropped his hands back down to his sides. He turned to the chairman and shook his head.

"It's not working, their minds are resisting it. I cannot erase their memories." He said incredulously, with a look of confusion on his face.

"What? But how could that happen, what went wrong?" The chairman asked.

"The only way that it would not work would be that the person I'm using it on has equal or more power than me, and is there fore blocking any attempts of trying to get into their minds." Kaname said, frowning as he looked towards the girls.

"But...They can't have more power than you, they're human..." The chairman said in confusion.

Kaname and the Chairman looked towards the girls and Ella smiled cheerfully but her shoulders were tense.

"A fluke maybe?" Ella offered as an explanation.

Kaname looked back to the chairman and started a hushed conversation with him. Zero was getting fidgety by now, so he got up quietly and left the room. The girls were watching the exchange between the chairman and Kaname with interest.

Raven got up slowly and walked silently around the two figures having a whispered conversation, while Ella kept watch. She managed to get past Kaname without him noticing and walked up behind him, when he finally noticed her she had grabbed the school notes the chairman had signed and started to walk back to Ella. He went to grab her wrist but his hand was knocked away by Ella before he could get a hold on Raven's wrist.

"Do I need to threaten to feed you little bits of yourself as you lay dying on the ground for touching my sister, or do you get the message?" Ella asked with curiously, with a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you threatening me?" Kaname asked incredulously.

With an overly dramatic sigh she rolled her eyes before saying "Yeah I guess I did" mock shock evident in her tone. With another overly dramatic sigh she continued

"Looks like I'm going to have to explain it to you. I, Ella Rowan, am telling you, Kaname Kuran, that that if you lay a hand on my sister or so much as look at her a way I don't like. I will skin you alive, feed your flesh and blood to the chairman's pet vampire and hang your bones from the Moon Dorms gate for the entire world to see. Are we understood or do I need to go into more detail on how I will cause you pain?" Ella explained slowly. "Are we understood?" She asked again when Kaname didn't answer.

"So you are threatening me?" Kaname said in a shocked voice.

"Ah! I just can't get through to him. Aren't vampires supposed to be all 'I'm a genius, an uber evil genius! Fear me all you petty humans, for I am the bane of evil! Mwahahaha!!! '" For the last part of the sentence Ella pulled an extremely dramatic sounding voice. "Yet you seem to have a brain the size of a diplodocus's. FYI a diplodocus is a prehistoric dinosaur with a brain the size of a walnut. You probably haven't understood a word I just said." Ella mused.

Raven shook her head and made a helpless gesture to the chairman.

"Okay! Since I'm so patient and good hearted I will try again to get through to this poor excuse for a vampire. Me," Ella pointed to herself, then started making crushing and pounding movements. "Kill. You," She then pointed to Kaname who was still staring dumbfounded at her. "If you injure, wait too big a word, hurt sister."Then she pointed to Raven.

Raven smacked her forehead with the palm of her right hand as Ella stood in front of Kaname smiling. Everyone turned towards the door to see Zero, who had been listening outside the door, had fallen and landed on his arse on the floor when the door had swung open because he was leaning on it. He was pointing at Kaname and laughing so hard tears were running down his cheeks.

"That was hilarious!" He yelled.

Ella looked at him then looked towards the bandage on her sister's neck.

"Hey, same thing goes for you vampire-boy, you ever harm my sister again by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death." Ella growled out.

Zero sobered up at the mention of the girl he had bitten.

"I really am sorry for doing that, there's no way I could express how sorry I am to you." He said sadly.

Raven looked understanding but Ella's face didn't soften one bit.

"You have no idea the amount of pain you put her through." She said with anger clear in her voice.

"I know it's horrible to be bitten against you will and I'm-"He was saying before Ella interrupted him.

"It's not just physical pain you put her through but mental you idiot! You have no idea the pain she-"Ella was interrupted this time by Raven stepping in front of her and burying her face against Ella's blood stained jacket. Ella stopped yelling at Zero immediately and hugged Raven to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up again." Ella apologized quietly.

Raven shook her head and just burrowed closer to her. She still had the forms in her hand and Ella gently took them from her.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about chairman, because Raven is very tired and sleep would help her heal?" Ella asked.

"Just the problem of not being able to erase your memories Ella-san, otherwise I would let you go. I have a solution though if you would like to consider it. Zero is a prefect and he could use some help with handling the day class students and patrolling the ground when the night class have their classes." The chairman offered.

"So it would mean having to control screaming fan girls and patrolling the grounds so the vampires don't decide to get themselves a midnight snack?" Ella asked.

"Well, I wouldn't use those words exactly but yes. Are you up for it? Of course we would have to train you in the use of weapons and how to stop vampires." The chairman said.

"Blah blah, okay I get it. So that is our only option then. We will take it, but we do not need to be trained. As you saw today we can easily handle ourselves in situations involving a vampire, which is proved by the fact that we are alive and standing before you now." Ella explained.

"You will still need-"The chairman started.

"Sorry old man, your concern is appreciated but we do not need it." Ella said sweetly.

The chairman looked taken back.

"Okay..." The chairman said slowly.

Raven nodded and looked at Ella.

"Umm, is there a place where we can go to buy school uniforms and supplies?" Ella questioned.

"Yes, I'll give you a map of the school and get your schedules ready. First though we'll show you to your rooms."The chairman said cheerily.

"Can we have a room together? I wouldn't feel right leaving Raven alone in the state she is and I like to have her close." Ella asked.

"Sure, I can arrange that." The chairman answered.

"Thank-you." Ella said, and then bowed in time with Raven.


End file.
